


Not Family

by MiniM236



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Strike Team Delta, Assassins have feelings too, Don't Mess With May, Gen, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sad Daisy, Season 3 AU, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was right, not that she'd admit it, she wasn't family. Season 3 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Family

At first it was the hard glares they gave her. Whenever Daisy entered the training room, they would stop laughing at whatever Bobbi and Hunter were talking about and either exit or go back to training.

It was Hawkeye and Black Widow. The new and old SHIELDs best and effective STRIKE Team. Delta in fact.

"They are the best team since the bloody Howling Commandos!" Hunter exclaimed, Bobbi and Mack nodding in agreement

"I heard they've toppled governments" Fitz supplied

They seemed cool but they hate her. Coulson didn't do much, just said it was their personality. Of course he would be biased. As soon as they came, he returned to being their handler and they were the best. Taking down inhumans, 084s, mercenaries like houses of cards.

One day, Daisy went into the training room, looking for Mack to debrief, but instead found Natasha -Agent Romanoff she had to call her- doing push ups, one handed, in her training outfit, red hair in a bun.

"Oh , um sorry, I was looking for Mack" Daisy stuttered. Natasha stopped and stood up.

"He's not here" Natasha stated coldly. Suddenly, Daisy had enough

"Why do you hate me?" And in a split second Natasha began attacking her and she tried fighting back, but these were moves she had not even seen these moves before. She ended up on the floor, the assassin on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"You wanna know why I hate you?!" Natasha snapped "You almost killed one of the people who mean so much to me and I was not about to lose another mother-" she stopped and stoop up from her. Daisy propped herself on her elbows and realised who she was talking about. May.

"May"

"She was opening up again, to me, Clint, Phil and you messed that up. Nothing was the same after-" Natasha began

"Bahrain" Daisy finalized. Natasha turned to her and gave her a stare that had put the fear of God into men

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that word like it means something to you" Natasha sneered "Just because you changed your name and got fancy new powers that doesn't mean you are a true agent"

"Look I-" Daisy began

"Shut up. May's had her Bahrain, Coulson had his, me and Clint's whole fucking lives have been Bahrains" Natasha said

"When I came to SHIELD, I was 16. Clint was 18 when he was sent to kill me. May always, always tried to keep us safe. Even when we pushed her away, she didn't give up and eventually, we all became a team. A family. You think you know May. Compared to us, you don't know jack shit"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea and I didn't mean to hurt her" Daisy felt like a weight had been dropped inside her stomach. Who knew world class assassins inside were just kids who needed their mother back

"You know where she is" Natasha let out a laugh

"Do you really think we'll tell you. We are not letting you hurt her. Not again" And with that, Natasha strolled out.

* * *

  
A week later, May returned to base. As soon as she stepped inside the common room, she was attacked with hugs by her kids

"Mulan!" Clint exclaimed hugging her. Daisy saw her look at the archer in affection -a mother's- as she hugged him. Natasha hugged her next and she observed the older woman stroke Natasha's hair and whisper something in her ear to which she nodded

"Thank God you're back. The she devil from the ACTU was flirty with Dad and I couldn't take it" Clint said in a joking yet quite serious manner. May shook her head before leaving the place with the assassins, all talking.

Mack walked over to Daisy and nudged her shoulder

"Hey, now don't take this the wrong way, but there's a reason they are the best team that SHIELD has ever seen. They've all lost so much and they are family. To them? You're not family" Mack told her before walking away

He was right, not that she'd admit it, but she wasn't family.

**Author's Note:**

> New Year gift- Happy 2016!!


End file.
